The world will know peace
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: A retry at my old story Road to peace. He failed to stop undo the infinite Tsukuyomi. Being transported by Kaguya Naruto realizes that people can't all live in peace by just words. He may have failed his world but he'd bring peace to this one. Bad summary. Op Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so a lot of people over the past year asked me what happened to this story, and to be honest I kind of lost interest in it and stopped writing it. The other day I got another question about it and came back to my old files and went through "I can do something with this now". I went back through and fixed little grammatical errors. I'll be fixing the previous chapters that were uploaded before posting the new ones which I have already started on. I'd do them now but I'm not feeling that hot. Just a quick note that in this story he still stole a Rinnegan from Madara and has his outfit as even now I still think that chakra cloak was pretty weak. Anyways, to those who liked this story here it is and I hope you'll like where it goes.**

Standing on a destroyed battlefield are three people. The first is a white haired boy wearing a white Kimono top with a black collar and matching black magatama's on his chest. On the back were nine magatama's with the symbol of the Rinnegan. He wore black pants that were tucked into closed black shoes. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the former blonde had lost his hair color when gifted with the powers of the ten tails from the Sage of the six paths. He also had one Rinnegan eye replacing his right eye. It was a gamble but his body had accepted the eye.

When black Zetsu had betrayed Madara he had begun to expand as he was transforming. Naruto had taken that opportunity to flash next to the incapacitated man's head and remove one eye before he had been completely changed.

The other boy was wearing the exact same thing as Naruto. He too had one Rinnegan eye though in his left and his had six small tomoe in it. He has shoulder length black hair with bangs on either side of his face with the back being spiked up. This was Sasuke, one of the two remaining Uchiha's alive. The other being Obito.

Finally, the last person is the mother of chakra. She has very long flowing white hair with two horns sticking out of her head. She wears a long white Kimono also adorned with magatama's and the bottom being purple with some gold. She is a very pale white with red lipstick and matching fingernails. This is Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the sage of the six paths.

"Damn, we've tried everything but nothing phases her." Says Naruto as he pants and stares at the woman who hasn't broken a sweat in the hours that they've been fighting. She could absorb any Jutsu thrown at her without taking damage and could travel between dimensions quickly.

"Yeah, she took on my Amaterasu and didn't get a burn mark on her. Not only that but she can change the dimension we're in on a whim. This isn't looking good." Sasuke says. He was getting tired as well. He had used his perfect Susanoo a few times along with the new Rinnegan techniques and was getting exhausted. Kaguya on the other hand had basically all the chakra in the world at her disposal.

Closing his eyes in concentration Naruto remembered earlier how they had almost sealed Madara and had an idea.

"Sasuke, I've got a plan. I'm going to use Bansho Ten'in to draw her to us. When she resists, you use your Rinnegan to teleport her between us and we seal her away." Says Naruto

"That actually sounds like a decent plan, didn't know you had it in you." Sasuke replies.

Ignoring the jab at his intelligence Naruto raises his right hand. "Bansho Ten'in"

Kaguya is immediately pulled towards him. At this time Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other with the seals on their hands ready to finish her.

When she started pulling away from them Sasuke activated the technique and forced her between the two of them. Surprisingly, it worked and they made contact with her.

Her Rinnesharingan on her forehead began to glow and her byakugan intensified as the sealing began.

"No, not again. I will not have my two sons seal me away like last time. The world of chakra ends with the two of you." She says. Using all of the strength that she could muster she opened a black portal once again and stuck her hand through.

The same appeared behind Naruto and he was grabbed by the collar and pulled in. That was the last thing that happened before Kaguya once again vanished from the face of the earth. It was over, but Kaguya had won. Naruto had been taken.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto's eye opened he found himself in a dark area. Turning his head, he figured he must be in some sort of church, abandoned by the looks of it. Even though he knew he wasn't in danger at the moment he didn't stand up.

There was one thing on his mind. They had lost. Kaguya had thrown him God knows where in one of her crazy dimensions and got sealed away. There was no way for him to return.

The realization that the Infinite Tsukuyomi will never be undone and that everyone will eventually turn into white Zetsu's had hit him. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way. He was the child of prophesy, the one who would bring about peace to the world, and he had failed. Everyone on the planet had lost their lives.

"Could there have been a way to avoid all of this?" He thinks to himself. The image of a pierced orange haired man in an Akatsuki cloak appeared in his mind.

"Maybe Pain had been right all along. He'd destroy a nation with his power and the rest of the world would have been too afraid of starting another war in fear of being destroyed. Even if the peace was forced at least most of the planet would still be alive.

Had I listened to Pain when he told me all of this during our battle, the world would have survived. They'd be in fear but they'd behave and that was better than what had happened" His thoughts were broken when the sound of footsteps approached him.

Finally standing up he looks at the direction the footsteps are coming from and waits to see who or what it is. When the figure stepped into the light it was revealed to be a man whose face was covered in bandages. He wore a violet full body suite with brown armor like padding on the chest and shoulders. Though what was really odd was the black wings protruding from his back.

"Who are you?" It asked Naruto. It then proceeded to form a white spear above his raised hand and was ready to attack. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

The man lost his patience and threw the spear his way. Naruto materialized a single Truth Seeking Ball which then expanded in front of him.

The man watched as his spear was reduced to nothing the moment it touched the strange black shield.

Before he had time to make another Naruto had appeared directly in front of him and placed his hand on the man's head. His Rinnegan began to glow and he went into his mind.

He found out that he was on another Earth. He was in a place called Kuoh to be exact. He also found out that this world had supernatural beings. There were three main factions. The Angels, The Fallen Angels, and the Devils.

The man who attacked him was a fallen angel. An angel that had fallen from grace. The three factions were at a small cease fire at the moment but war could break out at any moment. He learned that the Devils were ruled by the Four Satan's. Azazel was the governor of the Fallen angels, and that Michael was leading the Angels.

He had also learned a bit of the earth's history as well. Coincidentally during a war known as 'World War 2' the United States had dropped an atomic bomb on a country known as Japan which had caused mass destruction.

The Japanese surrendered after two places had been hit. The fear of being hit by these bombs had caused the end of the war. Naruto thought about it and it sounded a lot like Pain's philosophy.

Having learned enough he left the man's mind and knocked him out. Perhaps he could bring peace in this world before they all kill each other. Whether they liked it or not they needed to be forced into peace, not this temporary cease fire they had. If they continued this way no one would win. He knew that from experience.

He henged into some clothing he had seen normal people wear in this world which consisted of black jeans, a dark blue t shirt, and some sneakers. Heading towards the exit of the building he noticed that this place was a lot different than what he was used to. He had seen it in the man's mind but seeing it for himself was completely different.

This place was much more polluted but also more technologically advanced. The buildings were bigger than anything he'd seen before. He knew that people his age here go to school in order to get good jobs for the future. He'd have to enroll himself somewhere, but first he needed to get a place to stay.

He found a nice apartment not too far from that church near the local shopping district. He had placed the worker under a genjutsu using his new eye and the man had generously let him live there free of charge.

-One Week Later-

Naruto had found someone on this worlds black market that was able to get some identification papers for him. They were fake but they were very well made. His story was that he was that his parents had died in a car accident when he was younger and a piece of glass had impaled his right eye, hence the eyepatch.

The closest school was Kuoh Academy so that's where he had enrolled himself in. He was lucky that it had recently become a co-ed school and finally accepted men. There was a lot more women at this school than men, which Naruto suspected is the reason that they enrolled.

He also felt some sort of dark energy coming from different parts of this school which he believed to belong to devils. The energy was weak but it was there, nothing that would pose an immediate threat to him.

In the time that he's been here he's found out that this school has a serious fanboy/girl problem. Seriously not even Sasuke had it this bad. Remembering the Sharingan user brought bad memories to the white haired boy. He shook his head of those thoughts.

This school would drool over two third years. One wears a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. She's the most popular and desired girl in school. Rias Gremory.

The other is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She wears the same outfit as rias only difference being the black knee high socks. She's the second most popular girl in school Akeno Himejima.

Naruto could see why people would find them desirable but not to the point that he'd throw away his dignity for it. Speaking of the two, as always they're heading his way as they head to class.

Making 'eye' contact with both he nods and continues on his way.

"Ara, Ara, it looks like Uzumaki-san has no interest in us." Says Akeno as she and Rias watch him disappear into the crowd.

"Indeed, he greets us but that's it. After that he basically ignores us." Rias replies. The fact that he was so dismissive to them was the only interesting thing about the boy. She had tried to sense if he had a sacred gear or any magical reserves, but he had none. He was an ordinary human who just seemed uninterested.

"I don't know whether to feel insulted by that or amazed." Says Akeno smiling.

"Hmmm." Rias says as she walks away. She'd ponder about it later.

Little did they know that Naruto had just lowered his power to the point where almost no one would be able to sense him. The control over his chakra provided by the Rinnegan allowed him to do that.

During his classes his thoughts would wander. "How could I bring peace to the factions. Obviously my belief that everyone would get along was proven incorrect. But I don't have the weapon that Pain wanted to create either."

Throughout the whole week he hadn't come any closer to solving the problem. When he went home he sensed that there was someone insanely powerful in his apartment. Opening the door, he noticed young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips. She is dressed in a gothic Lolita dress. Sitting on his couch with a blank expression on her face.

This was not what he expected. "Uh, can I help you with something?"

"You're the source of the power I felt." She says. Her voice gave away nothing as well.

"Ok then just ignore my question." He said to himself silently. "Who are you?" Naruto asked

"Ophis." She was quite the talkative one.

"Ok Ophis, what do you want?" He tries again.

"I need your help."

"I'm going to need a little more information than that." Naruto replies. Seriously this girl needed to speak a little more.

"A beast has invaded my home. I'm putting a group together to help me get rid of it. I want you to join my group." She says

"I'd have to see this beast so I know what I'm getting myself into."

The next thing he knew he was surrounded in black, then he was in some sort of empty area with all sorts of colors around.

They were standing on ground but looking down you wouldn't see anything. He also noticed that there were three other people there.

The first was a young looking man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. He's the descendent of the original Beelzebub. Shalba Beelzebub.

Next to him was a man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. He also wore a cape. His hair was tied up into a small ponytail. He's the descendent of the original Asmodeus. Creuserey Asmodeus

Finally, there was a young man with short green hair and had expensive clothing on. He looked similar to one of the Satan's he had seen in the Fallen Angels memories. This is Diodora Astaroth. Either they hadn't sensed them arrive yet which he doubted, or they just didn't care. Except the green haired one, he had looked.

Ophis merely pointed in a direction which his eyes followed. He saw a giant red Western Style dragon with a horn on it's nose. The dragon was easily as big as the ten tails maybe even a little bigger.

"That's the nuisance that's taken up residency in my home." Seeing the dragon and feeling the power it radiated Naruto remembered that Madara had been able to seal the ten tails into himself along with a tree. Who's to say Naruto couldn't seal the Great Red into himself?

" _If Ophis and her group are able to weaken it enough, theoretically I should be able to seal it into myself. It would be like making myself a dual Jinchuuriki. It could help me bring peace._ " He thinks.

The others had finally finished their conversation and had headed over to them.

"Ophis who is this?" Asked the brown hair rudely.

"Silence Shalba." Is all Ophis replied.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"So Uzumaki. Will you join my Khaos Brigade?" She asks once more.

He thought about it for a split second. If this group of hers really managed to weaken the dragon that much he could seal it into himself. That along with his power with the Rinnegan would be a great asset in bringing peace. "Yeah, I'm in."

Nodding she turned to address the others. "Shalba, Creuserey, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He along with Diodora are the newest members of the Khaos Brigade."

The one known as Shalba frowned. "I can't sense a thing from him. I refuse to work alongside someone as weak as him." With that he raised his hand up and shot a blast of yellow energy at him.

Naruto had then materialized a truth seeking ball which expanded in front of him safely shielding him.

Seeing that, that didn't work Shalba took to the air and began to form hundreds of small energy balls in the area with the intention of making it rain on him. Naruto removed his eyepatch and displayed his Rinnegan. The others thought nothing of it but as Shalba was about to attack he froze. Not only him, but he had seen Creuserey getting ready to attack so he too was frozen.

"What did you do to me? you swine" Snarled Shalba

Naruto didn't bother replying as he floated up in front of the old Satan and proceeded to stab him multiple times with a kunai before the invisible force dropped the Satan to the ground knocking him out. He would've killed him but it looked like Ophis was using him.

He released Creuserey but had a TSB ready in case he tried something.

He looked around and couldn't find Ophis. He addressed the only other person in this place.

"Where's Ophis?" He questioned

"She left soon after Shalba started attacking you. She said she'd be right back to take us back. I'm impressed, I thought you were weak as well but you handled him without much effort. Before I forget, my name is Diodora Astaroth." He says extending a hand.

Naruto took it and shook. He couldn't help but notice that something was off about the guy. He looked decent but he reeked of foul energy, different from the typical devil energy he's encountered.

"Naruto Uzumaki." They spoke for a little while, Diodora had told him about the old Satan faction and explained to him how devil pieces worked in more detail seeing as he had some. He told him about the devil faction a bit and how he was sick of how it was. Naruto had been right, he was a little twisted but he was alright, I mean, he ripped an eyeball out of someone's head and is using it. So who was he to judge?

Ophis returned and told Diodora to return. She held a tear in space open enough for him to leave. Though before he did he handed a small card to Naruto and spoke.

"That's a magical card that will link you to me, sort of like a phone. Should you need anything just send some energy into the card and it'll connect you to me."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Naruto said looking at the card with some sort of symbol on it.

"Now then, your first mission will be given to you soon. I will call you once again within the week to meet your partner so you can sort out who's going to fight who. I would have you do it now but she's out on a mission right now."

Naruto nods and puts his eyepatch back on. She opens a tear once more and he walks through it and finds himself back in his apartment. This was good, now he knew what he would need to do to bring about peace. He needed to seal great red into himself.

 **Ok so that was chapter one of the rewrite. I hope you guys liked it, I've added how he got affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, in the last version he just adopted Nagato's ideals with basically no reason as to why. I'm planning on having him be pretty good friends with Diodora in this story, of course I'll make him a little less evil than he truly is though. Just a little bit. Here I made it so that his failure and the death of everyone proved that they couldn't live in peace like he wanted. This story will start earlier than the last and I will show how he and Katerea meet and how they get closer. If you have any suggestions that would make this story better don't hesitate to let me know, you never know they might be used.**

 **So things are still relatively the same as I stated earlier I went back and fixed little errors I could find. I feel like I'm a much better writer now and will be able to do a better job. Anyways like always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here's chapter two. In case some of you didn't read it before, these first three chapters will be the same as the originals only with small grammatical errors fixed up. The new content will come in chapter four. Also to those concerned I have addressed the issue of Diodora being evil. I said he wouldn't be as evil as he was in canon but just know that Naruto will be able to keep him in line so he doesn't do any of the more 'despicable' acts. Anyways here is the next chapter of the story and I hope you all enjoy it.**

-Underworld-

Rias Gremory, sister to the strongest devil in the underworld and one of the four Satan's was standing in front of him waiting to hear why he had called her so suddenly.

"Rias-tan" Her eye twitched at the terrible name her brother gave her. "I wanted to warn you, a few days ago a powerful source of energy emerged in Kuoh for a few seconds before it disappeared." He started

She was shocked "Are you sure Nii-sama? I didn't feel anything. I'm sure I would have felt it if it was in my territory." She said.

"The strange thing is that only the Satan's and some of our peerage members along with some of the other clan heads felt the power. Ajuka believes that whoever it was may be too powerful for just anyone to comprehend unless your close in strength. That would explain why only a handful of people felt it. I have no doubt that Azazel and Michael and their top members felt it as well." He explained.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked. It was her territory along with Sona after all. No one could be allowed without one of them allowing it.

"Nothing, if you can find out who it is then report it to us. Other than that just keep your eyes open and be on guard." He said seriously.

"I will." Suddenly a thought popped into her head. "Out of curiosity, when was this power felt?"

"It was felt roughly around one week ago."

Her mind for whatever reason conjured up a picture of a certain white haired boy at school. But she was sure that it couldn't be him, he had no power.

"If that's all I'll be going. Say hello to Grayfia for me." She says and leaves via her magic circle.

-Next day-

Naruto once again sat in class pretending to take notes and looking interested in the lesson. In reality he was trying to get in contact with someone.

" _Kurama_!" he waited for a response but couldn't get anything. He had been attempting to communicate with the fox all day but he wouldn't get an answer. Sighing quietly, he thought about something else.

The Khaos Brigade.

" _There has to be more to the Khaos Brigade than just kicking out Great Red. The two devils I had fought obviously didn't seem like the type to care about the dragon. Then again, I don't want to kick it out, I want to seal it in myself._

 _Clearly everyone has their own agenda's and Ophis doesn't mind. I could use this to my advantage._ " He thought to himself. If he wanted this done, he knew he would need some help. Nagato didn't plan to do everything himself, he had the Akatsuki. If Naruto was going to bring peace he'd need strong members by his side to uphold that peace.

He'd have to take up Diodora's offer of getting in contact with him later. He just dozed off the rest of the day barring lunch and went home after classes had ended. He hadn't bothered joining a club. None interested him and apparently no one was interested in trying to get him to join a club, which was completely fine by him.

Meanwhile

In the Occult Research Club Room Rias sat behind her desk resting her head on her palm. She had been going over what her brother had told her and she was both worried and curious. There was someone in her territory powerful enough that he couldn't be sensed by just anyone.

"Is everything alright Buchou?" Asked her queen. "You've been silent since you returned. Are you thinking of how to break the news to Issei?" She asked.

"No Akeno. There's two things on my mind right now. First is the new student we have."

"Uzumaki-san? Do you fancy him?" She asked teasingly.

"No. My brother told me that the Satan's and some others had felt an extremely powerful presence appear here in Kuoh. So strong in fact that only those near it in power could feel it. Which is why we didn't notice anything. He believes that the governor of the Fallen Angels and The angels, or at least the stronger members also felt it.

It appeared over a week ago which is when Uzumaki-san showed up." She said.

"You believe that he's the source of this power?" Asked Akeno as she hadn't sensed a thing from him. Though if Rias was correct it's because she's not strong enough to.

"It's possible though, it does give me an idea. If he truly is the source of this power perhaps he could help me with my problem."

"He hardly gives you a second glance though, do you really think he'd join us?"

"Perhaps. Come, let's go take a look at the student records and see where Uzumaki-san lives. I'm interested in talking to him."

" _This could be my chance_ "

At home Naruto stayed true to his word and pulled out the card with the strange green symbol and stared at it a little. He pushed some chakra into it and watched as the symbol came off the paper a bit and glowed.

"Hello" he heard faintly. He then remembered he said it worked like a telephone and brought it up to his ear.

"Diodora it's me Naruto. I have some questions and I remember you said I could contact you should I need anything. Is that offer still on the table?"

"Of course. Throw the card and I'll appear in a second and we'll talk."

The card dimmed out and Naruto threw it a few feet away from him. In seconds, a larger green circle appeared in front of him and out of it came Diodora himself.

"You weren't kidding it only took you seconds." Naruto comments

"I like to be punctual." He said taking a seat. "So, what is it you needed?" he asked with his usual smile in place.

"I wanted to know, what do you know about the other members of the Khaos Brigade?"

Diodora stays quiet for a second, gathering his thoughts before answering.

"I'm still new so not much. What I can tell you is that there's members from every faction in the group. Even the former Satan's two of which you met already. I can assure you though that everyone joined for their own reasons, not specifically to beat great red."

Naruto's suspicions seemed to have some merit if another also thought the same as him.

"I see, and what was your reason for joining?" Naruto asked

"Reasons. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Think of it as a way of showing trust between us." He reasoned.

 _"This could work out. He could be an ally and be the first member of my group."_ He thought to himself.

"Deal"

"I joined for power. Ophis grants her members part of her power when they join. In the underworld the people respected are those with power. I'm only respected because of my clan and because my brother is one of the Satan's. Now, why did you join."

Naruto took the information he had heard in. So Diodora joined for power and respect. Now Naruto was no Obito but he knew he could use that to get him on his side.

"I joined for peace. I want this constant state of war to stop. This ceasefire isn't peace, anything can set them off once more."

"It's highly unlikely. The Satan's believe that people can achieve peace with words alone. They don't seem to understand or care that there's too many differences between the factions." Diodora replied

"I'm aware. Which brings me to the other reason I wanted to talk to you. I'm going to form my own group separate of the Khaos Brigade, and to do that, I need skilled members."

"And you want me to join?" At Naruto's nod he continues. "Why exactly would I want to do that? What would I gain from it?"

Naruto had been expecting this. As devils it was only in their nature to be greedy to a degree. Even if Diodora had been kind enough to help Naruto out, he knew that he wouldn't just join like that.

"We both know that peace won't happen with words alone. Someone or something has to force everyone into peace. I plan to be that someone. Once that is done I will need people to help me enforce that peace." He trailed off. "Do you get it now? You will be a big player in the underworld making sure nobody plans any sort of rebellions. You also asked what was in it for you.

Not only will you be an important figure head in the underworld, but I will train you as well. With your natural devil powers, along with Ophis's power and what I will teach you, you will have more power than you've ever thought you'd achieve.

Not to mention you'd be my right hand man when everything is said and done."

With his Rinnegan it shouldn't be too hard to use Creation of all things to create a chakra pathway in his body. Diodora wants power and Naruto can give it to him.

He sat back and watched as Diodora mulled the offer over. The white haired man was offering him both of the things he wanted. The temptation for power was too hard to pass up. He'd seen him take two powerful individuals like it was nothing.

"Very well, I'll join you. When can I expect the training to begin?" He asked eager to get started.

Before Naruto got a chance to reply a knock on the door got their attention. " _These signatures are familiar_ " He thought to himself as he looked to the door.

"Who else are you making this offer to?" Diodora asked curiously

"No one as of yet. These are uninvited guest." Naruto opened the door and was kind of surprised to see Rias and Akeno standing outside his door.

"Gremory-san? Himejima-san? What are you doing at my house?" He asks genuinely curious

"I was hoping we could talk about that. May we come in?" Rias asks.

Naruto steps aside and the two girls see Diodora Astaroth sitting down on the couch who then proceeds to wave at them.

"Astaroth-san? What are you doing here?" Rias asks

"I'm doing the same thing you're doing; I'm here trying to convince Naruto to join my peerage." He answers. Both girls turn to him and from the corner of his eye he notices Diodora tell him to roll with it.

Rias narrows her eyes and looks over at the green haired boy. " _I can't let him get him. This could be my only chance at freedom, and to do that I need Uzumaki-san in my peerage_ "

Putting on a fake smile she addresses him, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Seeing as how he's in my territory anyone who wants to recruit someone needs to run it by me and Sona first." She says before turning to Naruto.

"I would also like to offer you a spot in my peerage. If you agree I can offer you protection from anyone else looking for you as they would be breaking the deal we all have." she offers

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline both of your offers. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some rest so please show yourselves the way out." He says.

The two girls frown at being dismissed quickly but comply not wishing to anger him. Naruto mouths 'tomorrow' to the green haired boy before he teleports away. The boy nods and leaves as do the two girls.

Once the door closes he sits down and thinks to himself. "So I've got my first member. Only thing is that he's not showing his true colors. Diodora reminds me a lot of Kabuto, he's polite now but that's not his real face. Eh, doesn't matter, he'll know that so long as I'm around he won't be able to do as he pleases."

Hearing his stomach rumble he sets about making himself some food.

-The next day-

After school Akeno and Rias were once again discussing the event that took place the day before.

"I need to think of something Akeno. This may be my only way out of my dilemma and I can't let it slip me by like this." Rias says in frustration.

"I understand, though I don't think it will be easy. Astaroth-san doesn't seem to care that he was in your territory and we don't know what he could have offered Uzumaki-san before we got there." She says thinking realistically. "Though I wonder how Astaroth-san managed to find Uzumaki-san, he doesn't have the school records like we do."

"My brother said the Satan's felt the power when it occurred. I don't doubt that Beelzebub-sama told him about it. In any case we're going to have to try and convince him somehow. Try and find out what he likes, who he likes, or anything that we can use to sway him." She orders.

Things were not going as smoothly as she had hoped.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto had left immediately after the bell rang. As he was heading home he couldn't help but notice that someone had been following him for a while now. Looking to his left he noticed a small park with plenty of trees and walked in. No doubt his pursuer knew he was onto him as he stopped once he was deep enough in a clearing.

"You can come out now, I know you're there." If anyone had been nearby they'd think he was talking to no one, but a moment later a figure appeared from behind one of the trees.

A middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body was the culprit. Though the most distinctive feature was the ten matching black set of wings protruding from his back.

The man sized up Naruto before speaking. "So you're the source of the power felt a week ago. You do a good job suppressing your power considering how much you seem to have; it took a while to find you." He said.

Naruto tilted his head "you obviously know me but I don't know anything about you. Why are you following me? You some kind of stalker?"

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "No I am not a stalker; my name is Baraqiel. Vice Governor of the fallen angels. I was sent by our leader to find out who had caused the power we all felt and tell you that we would like a word with you."

"Right. We'll I'm kind of busy at the moment so maybe another time." Naruto turned around and had to side step as a spear of light hit the spot he had been standing on.

"I'm going to have to insist that you come along with me." He said with his eyes narrowed.

 _"Diodora will have to wait for a bit"_

Naruto faced him and had a bored expression on his face. "You're really going to pick a fight knowing that any spear could easily hit some civilian should you throw hard enough?" Naruto answered. He just needed to know if he was going to have to hold back or not.

"No, I've set up a barrier around the park just now, you're not going anywhere." He replied forming another spear. "Good"

He dodged the first spear by jumping left and charged at the man and engaged in hand to hand combat. Punches on both sides were deflected. Seeing as that wasn't going to work he decided to put the advantages of the Rinnegan to use.

He flipped back and went through multiple hand signs before whispering Raiton: Gian and shot a big blast of blue electricity at the man.

Baraqiel seeing this coming quickly conjured his own lightning and was surprised at the power the boy held, he was able to hold off his holy lightning.

"Ok so that's not going to work, well how about this. He went through two hand signs. Katon: Zukkoku and shot a giant blast of fire that was quickly spreading through the area. Seeing this the fallen angel took to the skies and upon looking at the flames he noticed he had lost sight of the boy.

He felt himself being kicked out of the air. On his way down he used his wings to protect his body. This turned out to be a bad idea as he never saw the giant just of wind coming at him at high speeds.

He grit his teeth from inside his shelter as he felt the winds slicing at his wings at incredible speed but couldn't do anything less he wants it to be his body instead.

Once on the ground he quickly got up and prepared to fight once more but was too late. As he side stepped a fire ball coming at him the blonde appeared in front of him at incredible speed.

Naruto gathered chakra into his arms and used Doton: Domu and threw a right hook to his face, followed by a left to his solar plexus causing him to hunch over, and finally finished it off with a right elbow to the face which sent him flying through a tree and forced him to land at the base of one. **(Think of when Kakuzu fucked up Choji)**

Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble anymore Naruto decided to send one swift kick to the man while he was dazed from the chakra enhanced punches, he kicked him through the base of the tree. Naruto felt the slight change in the atmosphere and quickly used a quick water technique to put the flames out before the barrier was dropped.

Once he felt it was down he turned around not bothering to check on the fallen angel, he had things to do.

 **I'm gonna stop it right there. Naruto will be making a chakra network for Diodora and Maybe Katerea but no one else. Also Naruto is creating his group. Any name ideas? Or should I just keep it Akatsuki like in the old version. I'm thinking of ten core members and then other branches of them. For now, it's Naruto and Diodora, though Katerea will eventually have a spot as well. She will finally be introduced in the next chapter as well for those of you wondering. Anyways if you have suggestions on how you would like to see this story play out, who you would like to see in the group, and if you would want this as a single pairing or a harem. Just note that I'm not a big fan of MASSIVE harem's so at the most it would be two or three. Anyway feel free to leave them in a review or PM me, later.**

 **Also I remember someone drop this story last time because they didn't like the whole 'giving chakra to someone' thing. If you still feel that way now, you're gonna have a bad time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again just some minor grammatical changes in the story. Next chapter is brand new content.**

 **So sorry for the long wait. If you don't know I recently got a new job and haven't had much time for really anything. On my day's off I usually just sleep and wait for the next day of work. I've got some free time now so I was able to push this out. Now let me say thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far and thank you for the feedback, it truly helps out. There are some people who were turned away from this story from the previous chapter and I'm sorry to see you go but I hope you find what you're looking for elsewhere. I mean it could have been worse right? I could have had Naruto join Rias, replace Issei, train her peerage and hook up with every possible female in the series. I like to think I'm doing something somewhat unique. Anyways here's the chapter, look out for the AN at the end.**

In a room in a disclosed location we find three men, two sitting and one standing. The first being a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. This is the current governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel.

Next to him is a tall dark haired man with some facial hair (Don't know what he looks like sorry, use your imagination). He's second in command right next to Azazel. His name is Shemhazai

The last one and the only one standing up is Baraqiel who's about to report the incident that occurred moments ago.

"Baraqiel, you're not looking to good my friend what happened?" Asked their leader sipping on an alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, you look like you've been put through the ringer, what happened?" Asked Shemhazai.

"I found the source of the power we all felt. He's just a kid, couldn't be older than sixteen or seventeen. I explained to him that you wanted a meeting with him but he blew me off. I proceeded to throw a light spear at him and told him it couldn't wait.

That was my mistake, I completely underestimated him." He explained

"Perhaps that will teach you not to let looks determine a person's strength. I mean, look at Ophis, she looks like a twelve-year-old girl but we all know how powerful she is." Berated Shemhazai being the strictest of the group.

"What happened after?" Asked Azazel.

"We fought, he was somehow able to shoot lightning, wind, and fire at me and he had ridiculously high physical power. What I do know is that he's completely human. He had no aura of a devil or any kind of holy power." he explained

That got Azazel's attention. A human who could do something like this was worth looking more into, though there may be an answer. "Do you think he could have had a sacred gear?"

"Perhaps, it could definitely explain how he was able to control the elements. Though if he did it's either very small or concealed very well since I didn't see him use any sort of object. Usually a sacred gear has some type of form like Vali's Divine Dividing or the boosted gear." Says Baraqiel.

"Here's the real question." Began Shemhazai "Is the boy a threat?"

"Potentially yes. He's strong and we have no idea who he may be affiliated with. He could be working alone or for another faction."

"There's no doubt that our brothers in heaven will seek him out along with the devils if they haven't already." Said the second in command.

"Well in any case I'll go talk to the boy myself." Said Azazel "Hopefully we can have a civilized conversation."

xxxxxx

Naruto in the meantime had finally gotten home and it was time to make good on his part of the bargain. Pulling out the familiar card he applied his chakra into it and didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Hello" came the voice of Diodora.

"Yo, it's me again. Listen, you know any places we can train that's out of sight. Preferably somewhere we won't be found?"

"Actually I know just the place. Just drop the card again and step on the circle when it appears."

Doing as he's told Naruto doesn't wait long before the green Astaroth clan crest appears on the ground. Following the instructions, he steps on it and soon finds himself in some sort of metal room.

"This is the first model that my brother built which would eventually be what's used for the pocket dimensions for rating games. Once I turn it on, it'll change into another environment of our choosing." Explained Diodora

Noticing that there's not much to the room he turns his attention to his green haired ally and notices some woman behind him. Well actually he notices something about these women, they're all nuns.

Raising a brow, he says "Not that it's any of my concern but do you have some sort of nun fetish or something?"

At the mention of the word 'nun' he noticed that for a split second Diodora's eyes hardened before he collected himself. The man put a smile on his face "you can say that"

Naruto however knew that there was something more to it. In fact, he had a suspicion that Diodora was hiding something and if he was about to give him a power boost he needed to know what it was.

"Before we start this there is something I need to know. Why did you really decide to join me? I refuse to believe that it's just because you want a bit more power and that you don't want to be in your brother's shadow. I'm about to give you a huge power boost, I need to know that you're not going to turn on me." He states

Diodora stays quiet for a minute just staring back at Naruto, his usual smile now gone and his eyes opened allowing Naruto to see their yellow color.

"Would you all mind stepping outside until I call you back in?" He told his peerage. Though it sounded like a question they knew it was actually an order. They all bowed briefly before leaving the room, leaving only the two men inside.

"Let me tell you something about myself. I no longer have a mother. She was killed by one of the top exorcists of the church when I was young. At the time I thought the Satan's, or at least my brother would seek retribution for her death. However, that never happened.

The church gave up a lot of ancient items and some information in exchange for not retaliating. Imagine my shock when my own brother as well as the rest of the devils in charge of the underworld accepted the offer while sweeping the incident under the rug as if it never happened." He choked out, eyes narrowed in anger.

Naruto stayed quiet and waited for the young man to continue his piece.

"It was at that moment when I realized how flawed the world truly was. My mother was killed for being a devil and nothing more. At that moment any love I may have had for my brother or any of our kind immediately disappeared. I knew I needed power to make sure something like that didn't happen to anyone else."

"And the nun thing you have going on?" He asked knowing there had to be some connection. No way he had them around when they would constantly remind him of the church.

"I found out some interesting information one day. The real God had been killed in the great war along with the original Satan's. I was in the human world one day and was approached by some exorcists and I revealed to them the truth. They didn't believe me obviously as I'm a devil but a few days later they returned and had found out the truth.

That plenty of their members had memories implanted in them to believe that they had met God and that they were carrying out his will. Feeling betrayed by the church at the fact that they were being used I offered them a spot in my peerage and they accepted, it was like that with every member I have."

Naruto felt for the man, but now he knew that he had a similar goal. He wanted peace to make sure people didn't end up like him. Naruto could relate in a way as he too didn't have a mother. Diodora was a victim of the cruelness of the world. With that in mind he could continue with their agenda.

"Thank you for telling me that. I have no doubt in my mind that we'll be able to achieve true peace now. Now before we begin I must warn you, this will hurt. A lot."

Diodora nods and prepares himself for whatever Naruto will be doing.

"Alright remove your shirt and lay down." He does as he's told and watches as Naruto kneels beside him and spreads his arms palms facing upwards. Red and Blue flames appear on his hands, his right Rinnegan eye glowing as he did whatever he was doing.

"Creation of All Things" he says and he brings his hands down onto his midsection. He doesn't feel anything but a warm feeling running through his entire body.

Naruto removes his hands and mentally counts down. Right on time he watches as Diodora tries not to scream as the chakra network begins to form inside his body. Using his eye, he sees as every chakra pathway is created from his head down to his feet.

Naruto was impressed that he didn't let one scream escape him, though his body did twitch every now and then. Within five minutes the process was complete.

"So, how do you feel?" Asked Naruto.

Still not moving Diodora replied "My body hurts, but I'm starting to get the feeling back. I can feel another source of power inside me though, constantly flowing through me." He looked at his hand as if he could see through it, though he was most likely getting used to the feeling of chakra running through his body.

"That's good. We'll begin training in two days when your body had adjusted. I didn't think it would take you out of commission but I'm glad it worked. For now, just walk around and try to get a feel for the new power inside you. I'll be teaching you how to control it and we'll find out what your affinity is."

The man nods and snaps his fingers. His peerage walks in and see their king on the ground and immediately rush to him and help him up.

"Hey, how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked wondering if he had enough power to teleport him back. His queen stepped forward and summoned a magic circle.

"That will take you back to your home." She said

"Thank you. I'll get into contact with you in two days I hope you're well by then." With that he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following day in school was as boring as the rest. His lone eye taking in everything around him. He was already used to people staring at the eyepatch wondering how he 'lost' his other eye.

Once classes were over Naruto packed up his stuff and headed out. He was surprised to see a blonde haired boy motion him over though. He was a young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye.

He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Good afternoon Uzumaki-san, I'm Kiba Yuuto. The president of my club has asked me to tell you that she wishes to speak with you."

"Who's your president?" Naruto asked

"Rias Gremory" He answered. Naruto sighed " _That girl doesn't take no for an answer does she?_ " He thought to himself

"Alright lead the way." Might as well humor her. He didn't have anything else to do at the moment.

They walked until they reached a door with the label 'Occult Research Club'. "Strange name for a club.

Walking inside he was met with four people. Two of which he knew as Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The other two he had seen in passing during school hours.

The first he knew was Issei Hyoudo. A young man who wears the boys uniform though he keeps both his blazer and his long sleeve shirt unbuttoned allowing everyone to see his red undershirt. He's one of the three most perverted students at the school and has no problem admitting it. He reminded him of Jiraiya in a way.

Next was a young girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. The school mascot Koneko Toujo.

"Thank you for coming Uzumaki-san please take a seat. Would you like some tea?" Rias begins.

"No thank you. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know what it is you wanted to talk to me about." Though he already had a pretty good idea what she wanted.

She straightened up at her desk and looked him in the eyes. "As you may already have figured out everyone in this room is a devil. I am the king of the peerage. Akeno is my queen. Issei is my pawn, Koneko is my rook and Kiba is my knight. I would once again like to ask you to reconsider joining my peerage.

Please think about it, as it is now you will be targeted by a lot of members of different factions. I could provide protection as you would be a part of my family in my territory. Also becoming a devil will give you a boost in power."

Naruto took no time to give his answer. "My answer is still no. I have plenty of power to defend myself from whoever wishes to seek me out, I don't need protection."

Seeing as things were not going their way Akeno intervened "Did Astaroth-san offer you something better than Rias? If it's money you'd like I'm sure that there would be no problem getting you the amount you desire."

Taking a deep breath, he spoke once more "Has it ever occurred to you that not everyone that's aware of the supernatural wants to become devils? I'm turning your offer down because I'm content being a human. I don't need money, I don't need protection, and I don't need devil powers." He stressed.

Issei decided that he had one thing that might sway his fellow man. "But think about it, you could become a high class devil and create your own harem!" He says with a dazed expression, his perverted side showing "You can even be around Rias and Akeno all the time"

"There's more to life than just woman Issei. I'll admit that they're not bad to look at but they're not my type so it's pretty easy for me to not be swayed by just being around them. Though on that note I think I know how they got you to accept this without a problem. Now then, if that's everything I really need to get going."

He stood up and left the room leaving behind a fuming Rias whose chance of freedom went right out the door with Naruto.

When he got to his place he noticed that Ophis was waiting for him while eating his food.

Turning her head to look at him she spoke in her monotonous voice "Uzumaki it's time to meet your partner." With that she teleported them back to the dimensional gap. Unlike last time however, there was only one other person there.

She is a tall woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair that she allowed to flow down her back freely. She has blue eyes sort of match the color of her dress.

She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts. Now Rias and Akeno were attractive, but this is a real woman.

Said woman looked over at them when they arrived before her attention was on Naruto completely. "So you're the one who Creuserey and Shalba have been bitching about?"

"If those are the two weaklings I fought when I first got recruited by Ophis than yes."

She let out a small laugh before Ophis began talking. "Uzumaki, this is Katerea Leviathan, the descendent of the original Leviathan and your new partner."

"Well at least he's not weak" She says.

"You two have an assignment. There's a potential member that I want you to recruit. He's actually in Kuoh Uzumaki, he's working with the leader of the fallen angels and is the descendent of the original Lucifer. I want you two to get him to join us. How you do it is none of my concern just get it done." Ophis says.

"Should be easy enough, alright Uzumaki follow me and let's see what we're dealing with." She ordered as a magical circle appeared beneath her.

Taking one final look at Ophis he went along with her and the two of them disappeared.

 **Firstly, I'd like to thank HolyKnight5 for the idea regarding Diodora's reason for joining. Now I can't promise a fast update rate as I mentioned my job doesn't leave me a lot of free time so when I can I'll try and push some chapters out. My next update I'm thinking will be for '2K Naruto' followed by 'This school has a prison' then 'Naruto of the Rinnegan'. Not really sure if that will be the order but those will be updated. Thank you to those of you who have been patient and have provided ideas for me it truly means a lot.**

 **Also, I have some ideas for a harry potter story as I've seen the films and have a good idea for a story. Not sure whether I want it to be a 'he unlocks Sharingan' story or 'he can use kido and Aizen like illusions' story. If you want to know more about that message me.**

 **Anyways as always if you have any suggestions of comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Man it took forever to get an update on this story. Originally I was going to update it a week after chapter three but clearly that didn't happen so I'll apologize for that. Anyways not gonna lie it's hard to get motivation to continue DxD stories now due to that atrocious new art style they have. I used to watch the anime and get reinspired from there but now I just can't do that. I'll try to update this more frequently but I can't make any promises. Anyways with that out of the way let's get on to the chapter.**

The two reappeared in an alleyway in Kuoh. Naruto looks over at Katerea and sees her begin to change physically. Her appearance changed into what seemed to be a younger version of herself, around his age or perhaps a year older. There were enough differences in her appearance to where you would only know it was her if you looked hard enough. Once she was done the two left the alley and began walking down the street.

"So who are we looking for exactly?" Naruto asked as he walked besides her.

"A descendent of the original Lucifer. His name is Vali. He's around your age and about the same height as well. Come to think of it he also shares your same white hair color." She tells him.

"Ophis said he's working with the Fallen Angels. How are we going to get him to join the Khaos Brigade?"

"The kid is a battle maniac. All we have to do is promise him powerful opponents and he'll be in for sure." She assures him. Naruto nodded glad that they at least had a plan. He looks over at her with his only showing eye and wonders what her motivations are. What made her want to join up with Ophis?

" _She couldn't possibly care about Great Red. Looks like everyone has their own agenda after all."_ He thinks to himself. Katerea stopped and closed her eyes. He could feel her power fluctuate slightly. " _She's probably trying to sense where he is."_

"Found him." Looks like he was right. "Unfortunately he's with some powerful people at the moment." She adds.

"If they're powerful then they must be the leaders of the Fallen Angels, if not at least the higher level ones." He says. She agrees and tells him to follow her. The two walk a few minutes and stop at a sweets shop. He raised an eyebrow at her but she paid it no mind and went inside.

After buying some cookies they sat down near a window. Naruto sat down and finally asked. "So what are we doing here?"

"Look out the window. Top of the crane." Doing as he was told he saw a construction site across the street. A large crane was at the center. At the top of the crane he noticed three figures atop it. One sitting down, legs dangling down while the other two were standing. Using his chakra he was able to find out that the weakest one of them wasn't all that weak, but compared to the other two he was. The second one was familiar to him. It was the same as the guy who threw the spear at him while he was walking. The third was the strongest of the three, this one was significantly stronger than the others. He must be the leader.

Naruto made sure to memorize Vali's energy signature to make it easier to find him in the future.

"We'll watch him over the next few days until we have a chance to talk to him." She said as she pulled out a card similar to the one Diodora had given him. She slid it across the table. "If you see him by himself summon me. If not only use it for an emergency. I have things to do, we'll stay in touch." She says as she heads out.

He watches her leave before finishing his treat quickly and also leaving. Taking one more quick look at the crane he was surprised when he saw their leader make eye contact with him briefly. Breaking it he walked back to his apartment. Once there he sat down and made a call.

" _Hello_ " Came the voice on the other side.

"Diodora. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked referring to his body adapting to the chakra pathways.

" _Good. Great even. I feel stronger now than I ever have. I'm already able to move about without any issues._ "

"Good. We'll begin your training tomorrow." With that the call was done with. Naruto was surprised as he believed that the man would take at least another day to be able to move properly and get adjusted to the changes. Perhaps it was his devil healing that had something to do with it.

"We'll have to test out his affinities." He says to himself before raising his hands, palms facing upwards. Using creation of all things three small sheets of paper appeared in his hand. Putting them aside he prepared some food and thought of how to begin the training tomorrow.

The next day

Naruto was just leaving his final class when he noticed he was being watched. This time though, it wasn't Rias. No, it was the student council president. Sona Sitri. Like Rias she was the sister of one of the Satan's. He knows why she's looking at him and knows more than likely what she wants with him but didn't bother to look her way and kept walking. He had things to do today.

He made it back to his place with no interupttions and contacted Diodora. Everything was set and they were ready to begin. placing the card down, the Astaroth family crest appeared and teleported him to said families home.

He appeared in the same room he was in when he created the chakra pathways for the devil. "How much can this room take damage wise?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

Diodora, smile still in place answered "Plenty. I've made giant explosions in here before and nothing happens on the outside. If it becomes undesirable I can just recreate the surrounding environment." Naruto nodded. That was good, this would be the perfect training ground.

"Perfect. Also, your brother won't mind you using this place?"

Diodora shook his head. "He's one of the Satan's so he no longer lives here at the estate. He hasn't been here in quite some time."

"Alright then, we'll start with a spar to see where you're currently at." He tells him before getting into a loose stance. "Come at me with everything you have." He added referring to his devil powers.

Diodora wasted no time and brought his arm up and created a green magic circle. A light green blast shot out at an incredible speed towards the rinnegan user. He dodged the first one and begun quickly flipping back and to the sides to avoid the other ones.

" _How powerful are these blasts exactly?_ " He thought as he jumped over one of them and watched as it sailed under him. He landed and quickly went through a series of hand signs as he saw another blast head his way.

" _Doton: Doryuheki_ " He thought as he slammed his hands into the ground. A giant wall of earth rose from the ground, as soon as it was set the attack slammed into it. It held up pretty well against the first two but by the third one he was forced to jump out of the way.

" _It looks like that's all he has_ " He thought as he continued running around, dodging and weaving through the blasts. He remembered the Fallen Angels that he'd fought up until now, how they seemed to rely on their light spears and lightning in the case of the other one. " _They rely one their magic more than anything here._ "

Having grown bored of dodging attacks he let one get close before repelling it away. It was time to go on the offensive. He vanished from his spot and reappeared in front of Diodora. He smacked his hand upwards letting the beam shoot up before hitting him with a palm to the chest.

The young man stumbled back before he felt his body start to move on its own. He tried to fight it but his body seemed to be getting pulled towards Naruto. Said man currently had his hand stretched out in his direction and he felt the pull get stronger. This time his body gave out and he found himself soaring through the air.

"Shinra Tensei" As soon as he had gotten close to his hand he felt the wind leave him as a strong force blasted him back into a building the room had created. The rubble soon turned to dust as it was blasted away by a green light.

"That's enough. We'll stop here for now." Naruto said as he walked towards his soon to be right hand man. "Before I give you my analysis answer something for me. What are you devils taught from birth?"

Diodora dusted himself off before running a hand through his hair. "The devils pride themselves on their magical abilities. From a young age you're taught how to harness your magic and how to use your families special magic if you're fortunate enough to come from a well known one. Anything else is deemed inferior. Though there are some who are proficient with a blade." He answers.

"I see. By having you only focus on magical power they've essentially stunted your growth. During our battle you used your families magic to shoot blast after blast at me. Once I got close enough and stopped the beams you were wide open.

We'll be working on fixing that. I'll be teaching you new techniques using chakra as well as how to fight hand to hand." Naruto said as he reached into his pockets. Rustling around in there he finally got what he was looking for. Diodora tilted his head slightly wondering what the paper was for.

Seeing his friends expression he explained. "This is what's known as chakra paper. This will tell us what elemental affinity you'll be suited to. If it crumples it's lightning, if it moistens up then it's water, if it turns to dirt it's earth, if it cuts into pieces it's wind, and if it catches on fire well then it's fire." He explained "just put some chakra into the paper." He says handing him a slip.

"To do that just channel some chakra to your finger tips and it'll do it from there." Doing as he was told Diodora channeled the chakra, which wasn't all that hard to do. The paper crumpled into a small ball before catching on fire.

"Looks like you're strongly suited for lightning and fire. Luckily for you I know plenty of techniques in that area." He said. It was true, having a sensei like Kakashi and a teammate like Sasuke, both of which used those exact elements he picked up a few things.

"We'll get to those in the future. For now I'm going to teach you how to properly use chakra and teach you a fighting style. We'll start with the basics." He says as he nods his head and walks towards one of the buildings that was still standing.

"Lay down with your feet planted against the wall." Diodora looked at the wall for a second before exhaling and doing as he was told. "Alright, now what?"

"You're going to channel chakra to the bottom of your feet and walk up the wall. Like this." He says before he jumps onto the wall and proceeds to walk up and down it. "This is one of the many things chakra allows you to do." He added as he jumped back down. Diodora had an interested look in his eye as he watched Naruto demonstrate. The possibilities were endless with this new energy he had.

"Now be careful. You need to apply the correct amount to your feet. Too much and you'll shoot off the wall, too little and you'll lose your grip on the wall and fall down as well. Go ahead and try." He told him.

Diodora didn't move at that moment. He looked at his feet then the wall and began focusing on his chakra. He noticed his feet had a slight blue glow under them and took a step up. So far so good, he took another. One more step and he shot off the wall. He flipped and righted himself in the air before frowning and laying down again.

Naruto watched as he tried again and was met with the same result. Two steps up before being shot off. He sat down and continued observing, he'd occasionally throw in a few pointers. To his surprise the man caught on quickly. About an hour in and he was already about fifteen steps up. Not running but still pretty fast.

" _What he lacks in strength he makes up for with talent apparently. Compared to how long it took Sasuke and I to do it he's flying through this._ " he thought. " _At this rate it shouldn't take him too long to really get the hang of it, then we can go into the real training._

 _With his build he'll be good for agility and speed. That along with his affinity for lightning and fire will be perfect._ " His thoughts were broken as he watched Diodora begin walking faster up the building before reaching the top. The man stood atop the building before walking back down the side.

"Again." Naruto tells him. Diodora goes up and once more walks up the wall, though not at the same speed he would while walking regularly but it was still impressive. He made it all the way up and came back down again. Just like last time Naruto had him do it again, only this time he was instructed to go faster. This proved to be a little more difficult since he'd have to measure the chakra faster.

About another hour passed before the man had it down. He didn't get it on his first or second try but he got better after every attempt. " _He's got the hang of wall walking already. This guy must be a genius._ "

"This is going to be easier than expected." Naruto comments with a smile as he walks towards Diodora. "That'll be enough for today. Keep practicing whenever you have free time. The longer you can stay on a wall or any surface the better. Eventually you won't even need to think about it, it'll become second nature."

"It doesn't feel all that different than my devil power honestly. If anything it's more potent. It shouldn't take me too long to completely get the hang of this, a key trait to the Astaroth house is our ability to take in and understand information quickly. It's one of the good things that came from this house." The green haired man explained. Now it made sense to him how Diodora was catching on so fast.

Similar to the Uchiha having sharingan and the Uzumaki with their chakra chains, the Astaroth had an ability dealing with the mind.

"Diodora my friend, at this rate you're going to be on a whole new level in no time." He told him. The man let a satisfied smirk come across his face and was about to speak when they both saw their environment turn back into an empty room.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did you do that?"

Diodora narrowed his eyes as he stared at the entrance to the room. "No." Quickly he got his eye patch and covered his Rinnegan and looked towards the door. To their relief it was only the queen of his peerage.

"I apologize for the interruption but we've recieved word that Beelzebub-sama wishes to see you.

"I'll be out in just a minute." Diodora told her. She nodded and closed the door. "Well it looks like I'm being summoned. What time shall we continue tomorrow?"

Naruto thought about it for a second "Same time." The man nodded and teleported him back to his apartment. He made a brief note to give him a separate card to let him do it on his own. With his business done he headed out to see what his brother wanted.

Appearing back in his apartment he was surprised to see it was already getting dark outside. The sun was almost completely gone. " _Damn I was gone that long huh_ " His stomach made a loud noise and he realized it's been a while since he had anything to eat. Heading out he stopped by a convinence store and got a sandwich. As he was walking back home he stopped and closed his eyes.

He looked for the energy he had felt earlier and was glad to know he was by himself this time. He was back at the crane. He shunshin'd into an alley before summoning his partner quickly. She appeared in her regular form before quickly shifting into her younger form.

"Vali's by himself. Nows our chance." He told her. She was originally going to ask why he had summoned her but he beat her too it. To her satisfaction he hadn't called her for something stupid like some of her previous partners had. He was on her good side already.

"He's back at the crane. Let's go." He said as they walked in that general direction. It didn't take them any time at all to get to the top. The two made no noise as they ascended the crane and judging by the way Vali wasn't making any efforts to move it was safe to say he knew someone was coming.

"Vali Lucifer." Katerea made herself known. Said man turned around and his eyes widened very slightly as he had been wrong in his earlier assumption. It wasn't just one person coming, it was two. The woman was strong, he could feel that much but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He knew from Azazel that she was the descendent of the original Leviathan. The man behind her was the problem.

He couldn't feel anything from him. Not a spec of power, but he wasn't stupid. For him to be hanging around someone like her meant he had to have some power.

"Who wants to know?" He asked as he stood up to full height and dusted himself off.

"We do. I'm Katerea Leviathan and this is my partner." She said motioning to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said plainly. Vali's eyes were drawn to the eyepatch on the white haired man. There was no visible damage around the area being covered but something felt off about it.

"We have a proposition for you. Ophis wants you to join an organization she's creating known as the Khaos Brigade."

Vali raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew who Ophis was. Anyone in the know about the supernatural knew. "What's the purpose of this organization?"

"She's gathering powerful fighters to help her get rid of Great Red from her home." Naruto said remembering that the man was a battle maniac. "When the time is right we plan to fight the beast head on and remove it by force." He adds. He saw the look that briefly passed through Vali's face and knew he had gotten him.

The man smirked "Fine. I'll go along with it for now. As long as I get to fight powerful opponents then I'm in." He answered. Before anyone could say anything else another voice spoke.

"I'm glad you see it that way." Everyone looked up to see a small girl sitting on a railing just above them.

"Ophis." Naruto greeted. The Infinite Dragon God herself was here. She took a look at Vali who likewise stared back. The two stared at each other for a minute before their silence was broken.

"You're not exactly what I was expecting." Vali says. Ophis gave no indication that she was bothered by the statement and simply jumped down to their level before opening a portal.

"Follow me." She told him and walked in. Vali followed, now really interested in what was happening. Seeing as his work was done Naruto bid Katerea good night and left the scene as well.

Over the next four months Naruto and Diodora continued their training. As he had expected Diodora absorbed everything like a sponge and had decent enough control to the point were he could already perform some jutsu. For someone who had never been taught how to fight with his hands in his life, his Taijutsu was coming along great as well.

He couldn't keep up with him yet but he was able to block and throw solid combinations. He was sure that against devils he'd be alright. With every spar the man would improve.

He and Katerea had also spent some time together getting used to the others fighting style as to perform better when sent on jobs by Ophis. Currently both Naruto and Diodora were in the shinobi's apartment discussing who they could possibly sway from the Khaos Brigade when a knock at the door stopped them.

"Why do I always seem to have uninvited guests." Naruto asked exasperatedly as he walked to the door.

"It's the current Lucifer's wife." Diodora told him as he reached for the door knob.

Naruto knew who that was from the memories he had seen from Dohnaseek. She was the strongest queen in the underworld aparently.

"Looks like the Satans are finally going out of their way to reach out to you."

Naruto opened the door and sure enough the green haired man was correct. " _She's most likely here to try and recruit me to Lucifer's peerage or to his sisters._ " He thought as he spoke. " _Well if they're not going to take no for an answer I'm going to at least have a little fun_ "

"I didn't order maid service." He said before trying to close the door. Unfortunately a hand stopped the door from closing, forcing him to open it again.

"I'm not your maid." She said in a monotone voice.

"You look like a maid to me." He answered

"I am a maid but I am not your maid." She tells him still showing no emotion.

"Then why are you knocking at my door wearing a maid outfit?" Naruto asked. Though she didn't show it he knew she was beginning to get agitated. From inside the room Diodora watched in amusement as he'd never thought he'd see the day when someone would mess with Grayfia like that.

"That's her usual attire Naruto." He calls out making his presence known. He didn't bother trying to hide his presence. Chances are the moment she arrived in Japan she knew where he was.

"To each their own I guess." Naruto commented. "What can I do for you?"

"May we speak inside?" She asked. Naruto said nothing but moved out of the way allowing her to enter. She walked into the living room and made brief eye contact with the Astaroth heir before bowing slightly. She of course knew he was here. Sirzechs had told her that the two were affiliated somehow.

Naruto sat down and offered her a seat which she politely declined. "Thank you for the hospitality but I'm here on official business by orders of Sirzechs Lucifer." She began.

"What do you guys want with me? I'm just a regular human." He said. He could tell she wasn't buying it but said nothing.

"He and Beelzebub-sama wish to meet with you later today. I was also told that Diodora-sama has been asked to be there as well." She told them.

Naruto let out a sigh "You devils just don't give up do you? When?"

"Later today, in about two hours as their currently in a meeting." She explained.

"Fine. I'll hear them out." She nodded before allowing a blue magic circle to appear below her. She disappeared soon after that.

"They're most likely going to question us." Diodora states. "Who you are. Where you're from. How we know each other and if you're in my peerage or not." He listed off.

"I honestly figured they would try and recruit me again but aparently not. Now I need to have a story ready." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Diodora let a small smile grace his face. "I got just the thing."

In the underworld.

In the Satans meeting room two of the four chairs were currently occupied by the current Lucifer and Beelzebub.

"How long do we have until they get here Sirzechs?" Asked Ajuka.

"I sent Grayfia to meet with them about two hours ago. They should be here soon. Rias has been upset that he's turned down her offer to join her peerage. She claims that your younger brother must have offered him something already. When she went to recruit him he was already in his apartment." Sirzechs answered.

"I believe he might have as well but I don't know what. Either that or they have some kind of alliance." He answered "They've been using my prototype for the rating games arena frequently. Fo the past few months they use it for hours at a time everyday.

In fact I've noticed Diodora has grown remarkably stronger in that time. His aura feels stronger, he seems more confident in himself than he did before if that makes sense." He was going to continue but Grayfia walked inside.

"Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama. They have arrived." She informed them. Sirzechs told her to let them in. It was time to get some answers.

 **Alright so I'm going to end it right there. What did you guys think? Anyways next chapter will come sometime soon, hopefully. Anyways if you guys have any comments or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
